


Behind Closed Doors

by herebewonder



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Disney, Doppelganger, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: What happened to Cassandra when she went into that room in the Shell House? Whose voice did she hear? And what did she learn?





	Behind Closed Doors

"Cassandra!"

"Rapunzel, is that you?"

The door slammed behind Cassandra as she entered the strange room but she had no time to look back before Rapunzel barreled into her, throwing her arms around her.

"There you are!" said Rapunzel.

Rapunzel had always been more physically affectionate than Cassandra, but she had gotten used to her enthusiastic hugs. She was not, however, prepared for the sudden kiss that followed.

She lightly pushed Rapunzel away.

"Whoa," said Cassandra, "What are you doing, Raps?"

"What do you mean? What I always do." Rapunzel leaned in for another kiss and Cassandra jerked and rolled away.

"Okay, so you're not really Rapunzel then, huh?"

The false Rapunzel just smiled.

"Does it really matter? I'm real enough here, aren't I? Didn't that kiss feel real?"

 _Of course that kiss felt real_ , thought Cassandra. _As real and as sweet as I always imagined. But it's not real._

"Cass," said the fake Rapunzel, "If you stay here with me, it will be just as real as reality. You'll never know the difference. But in this world, there's no Eugene. _You_ were the one who found me in the tower. _You_ were the one who died by Mother Gothel's hands and were brought back by my love. And _you_ were the one who returned me to my parents in Corona."

"Shut up!" yelled Cass, through gritted teeth.

"We can return to Corona together. We can be together and, when I become Queen, you'll be right there by my side. We can get married and grow old together. If you stay with me, this will be your reality."

Cassandra said nothing for a moment as she fought back the tears in her eyes.

"And what happens to the real Rapunzel?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters!" said Cassandra.

"Without you by her side, she continues to the Dark Kingdom. She is heart-broken that you are lost, and swears to find you, but she continues the mission. There, in the Dark Kingdom, she opens the way to the Moonstone. She touches the Moonstone and..."

"And?" said Cassandra.

"And she dies. The powers of the Sundrop and the Moonstone destroy each other and her as well. Eugene and the others survive but are faced with returning to Corona with the news of the death of the princess. The King and Queen of Corona deal with the loss of their only daughter a second time."

"Then I have to go. I have to stop her." Cassandra turned and headed toward the door, but the false Rapunzel grabbed her hand.

"Cassandra...you can't destroy the stone. It will corrupt you."

"I don't care! I have to try."

"But you could be happy here...with me."

"If there's anything of the real Rapunzel in you, then you know I could never be happy if she's not. I have to stop her."

"They won't understand. They won't thank you."

Cassandra yanked the door open and gave one last look at the fake Rapunzel.

"I know. But I'll do it anyway."

Through the doorway she saw "her" Rapunzel and the others.

"I'll do it for her," she said as she stepped through.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is just me trying to make some kind of sense of things until season 3 arrives. :)


End file.
